


Underworld

by soldiermom1973



Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [12]
Category: Mass Effect (Comics), Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect - Various Authors, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Date Night, F/M, Fluff, N7 Month 2019, N7 month, Underworld, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: Kaidan and Allie settle in for date night, which ends with Kaidan making a startling confession.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Allie Shepard, Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460416
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Underworld

**Author's Note:**

> For [N7 month](https://n7month.tumblr.com/post/188450175349/n7-month-challenge) over on Tumblr.
> 
> They're kind of revisiting Allie's death here a little, so be warned. It isn't graphic, really, but it was hard to write.

“So, what's the movie for tonight?” Allie asked, pulling popcorn from the microwave. “I really hope it isn't another Blasto movie. I know you love those...”

“Relax,” Kaidan said, shifting on the couch so Allie could curl up next to him. “I figured we'd go with something a little different. What are your thoughts on monster movies?”

“Monsters as in, what? Vampires and werewolves?”

“Exactly.” Kaidan took the bowl of popcorn from Allie as she settled in next to him, nestling against his chest. He popped some of their snack into his mouth, then fed her a couple of pieces, groaning when she licked the salt and butter from his fingers. “If you keep that up, though, I might have to take you to bed early.”

“Don't threaten me with a good time,” she grinned, looking up at him. “Seriously, though, what movie did you pick?”

“It's an old movie. A series, actually.” Kaidan stretched forward and grabbed the vid case. “'Underworld' it's called. A few of the students have seen them and said they're actually pretty good. Vampires vs. werewolves and there's a love story mingled in. Almost a Romeo and Juliet kind of thing.”

“A love story, hm?” Allie resumed her spot snuggled against Kaidan's chest.

“No, it's a horror movie with love elements sprinkled in. I guess that was their way of drawing women in to see a movie. The guys went for the blood and guts and the women went for the romance,” Kaidan shrugged and turned on the TV.

Allie rolled her eyes. “Like women aren't allowed to like blood and guts?” she scoffed.

“Well, it was different back then, you know that. There were 'girl things' and 'boy things' and it took a long time for people to break out of those ideas.”

“I'm glad they did. Your gender shouldn't determine what kind of movies you like,” Allie said as the opening credits rolled. “It shouldn't determine what kind of anything you like.”

When the movie finished, Allie sighed and stretched. “I think your students have pretty good taste,” she noted, squealing when Kaidan tickled his fingers down her ribs. She swatted his hand away and added, “I liked it. You said it was a series?”

“Yeah,” he flipped the vid case and read the back. “There are five of them all together.”

Allie checked the time. “Well, tomorrow's Saturday, but I do have a meeting with the Council in the afternoon, which means I could sleep in.”

“_Maybe_ you could sleep in.” Kaidan gave her a fiendish grin and pushed her back on the couch. “I don't have class or anything,” he nipped along her neck, “so if you're suggesting a marathon, I”m game.”

“At the rate you're going, the only thing we'll be marathoning is sex,” she breathed, clutching his hair.

“Mmm,” he teased his nose along her jaw. “Maybe we could do both.”

Allie sighed when Kaidan braced himself above her and brushed her hair from her face. “Both is good,” she admitted, leaning up to kiss him, her tongue barely darting out to swirl with his, “but movie first.”

Kaidan hummed in response and moved back so Allie could sit back up and resume her spot curled against him. When they finished the third movie, Allie sighed and stared at the TV as the credits rolled. “So, you up for number four?”

Kaidan sighed and caressed Allie's arm. “Actually, I think I'm about ready for bed,” he admitted.

“Oh?” Allie sat up and curled her legs under her. “Are you ok? Are you getting a migraine?”

She ran her fingers through his hair and he grabbed her wrist, lacing their fingers together. “I just... Right now I just want to curl up in bed and hold you.”

His voice cracked and Allie's heart broke when tears filled his eyes. “Kaidan, what is it?”

“That scene where Lucian had to watch Sonja...” He pressed his lips together and closed his eyes, trying to compose himself. “When the Normandy went down, your comms were still on. I heard everything. I heard you die, Allie, and that scene just brought everything back.”

“Oh, Kaidan,” Allie pulled her against him and stroked his hair. “I had no idea.”

He sighed again and wrapped his arms around her, nestling his head against her chest. “It was probably the hardest thing I've ever done, Allie. I could hear you swear, then talk yourself through what you needed to do,” he squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. “I've never felt so helpless in my life.”

Allie straddled Kaidan's lap and cradled his face in her hands. “Kaidan, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I love you and I'm yours as long as you'll have me.”

Kaidan nodded and pulled Allie into another embrace. “Say it again,” he whispered.

“I love you, Kaidan. I always will.”

As they held each other, Allie thought about what Kaidan just told her. In the years since the Normandy went down, she never heard anyone mention they heard her die. It suddenly put his reaction on Horizon into a new perspective – it was one thing to know the person you loved had died, but to have listened to it...? She realized that he _knew_ she was dead. Everyone else might have doubted it, that she somehow might have survived, but Kaidan _knew_. He listened to her last gasps, he heard her when she muttered under her breath, fighting the rising panic in her chest.

It was no wonder he had such a hard time believing it was actually her standing in front of him.

“I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again, Allie.” He leaned back and studied her face, brushing a tendril of hair behind her ear.

Allie smiled at him and caressed his face. “You'll never find out. Besides, maybe there's still a Cerberus lab out there somewhere that has this virus that will turn us into vampires or something. Then we'd live forever.”

Her comment got a smile from him. “I think you'd be the better vampire. With all this hair, I'm already half werewolf as it is.”

Allie laughed and pressed her forehead to his. “So, what do you say to a cuddle marathon then?”

Kaidan took a deep breath and sighed, his smile still on his face.

“I think that's a great idea.”


End file.
